


Cherish Him

by innerboo



Series: Ukai is a Father [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Parenthood, Regret, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Hinata gets in an accident, and Ukai has regrets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin
Series: Ukai is a Father [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Cherish Him

Practice started an hour ago, and everyone could feel the absence of energy.

Hinata, the boy with only volleyball in his head, had not shown up.

Yamaguchi asked the teachers about him, but came up with nothing. He didn't call in sick.

Tension suffocated the team, and Ukai found it difficult—impossible—to break.

Piercing the silence, his phone rang. Everyone looked to the sound, wanting anything to distract them from Hinata's absence.

On his phone it said, Hinata Shouyou. It should've felt relieving to see his name, but worry settled into his stomach.

Hesitance shook his hands, but he needed to know.

He answered the call.

"Yes?" Ukai said, trying his best to sound casual.

"This is Hinata's mom. You're his coach, correct?" She said, her voice wavering.

Ukai gripped the phone.

"What happened to him?" He said.

She sniffled. "He broke his rib cycling. The doctors said he'll be fine in a few weeks, but there still might be complications."

Dread filled his stomach again, but if there were a time to act brave, it would be now.

"Text me the address to the hospital. We'll be there," Ukai replied.

Ukai heard gasps ringing through the gym. He couldn't care less.

"They won't let us see him until a few hours after surgery, but I think he would want to see you. I'll text you then," she said.

He glanced back at his team and meeting him were different ways of coping. Sawamura tried to stand strong for everyone, Yamaguchi cried, and everyone else a mixture of the two. Grief filled each and every one of them.

"Understood. Thank you," Ukai said. His phone beeped as he hung up, and everyone jolted out of their shock.

"What happened?" Tanaka demanded.

Ukai was strong, and he could fake it. A child—his son—injured. The surgery was simple, but the thought of him never waking up crossed Ukai's mind.

"Hinata is in the hospital for a broken rib. He'll be fine, and will be completely healed in a few weeks," Ukai lied.

Ukai could only guess the damage, but he broke a rib before. The doctors had explained everything to him, and it helped calmed him back then.

"Now, let's skip practice today, and go make some get well cards," Ukai exclaimed.

"Right," they yelled back.

* * *

 _Let's fly some more_ , is what his card said. Cheesy, but perfect.

He he went outside the store, card in his lap. He bit his finger to keep from grinding his teeth. His nails were digging into his palms.

The doors of the store slid open. Ukai glanced to the side. Sawamura came out and sat next to him.

He felt like an emotional moment would happen. That's fine. He needed one.

"This is harder on you than anyone else," Sawamura said.

Ukai stopped chewing his finger and let out his breath. He put his hands on his lap, and looked at the golden sunlight.

"You have to be brave as a parent, I've heard. I never thought I would fear like this, but Hinata always surprises you."

Sawamura stared at him. Ukai wouldn't meet his stare. He didn't have to.

"You're a good father," Sawamura said.

Ukai clenched his fists.

"I wish I had been more affectionate. I could tell he craved contact, and what did I do? I kept him at a distance."

Ukai stood up.

"When he gets better, I won't let anyone stop me from being his dad," Ukai promised.

They both knew there were no certainties that he would wake up, but Sawamura nodded anyways.

* * *

He could smell the rubbing alcohol and feel the cool air. His shoes tapped on the smooth floor, but other than that, there was only quiet chatter.

They say the blue walls made people calmer. They failed.

They went to the room, and but a nurse stopped him outside the door.

Was it a mistake? Hinata's mom said they could visit.

Hinata's mom cracked the door open.

"I'm sorry, that's my husband," she lied.

Ukai put on his best husband face—don't ask him what that looks like. He doesn't know either

The nurse apologized, and told the rest of the team to stay in the waiting room.

Sawamura herded the confused team away as Ukai pushed the door open.

Hinata's mother was relaxed. No tension filled the air.

Ukai let out a breath he was holding. Hinata looked full of life. His skin a healthy pale, and it glowed

"You're Hinata's dad?" Hinata's mom said with a sad smile.

Ukai touched his neck. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

She shook her head.

"You should go see him," she reassured.

Ukai's heart beat with every step. It thumped in his ears, and it felt like the only sound in the world.

Ukai stopped at the side of the bed. He could see Hinata's chest rise up and down. He knew it to be impossible, but he could hear Hinata's heart beat as well.

The sickness in his stomach evaporated. It wasn't gone, but it he managed.

As if sensing Ukai's presence, Hinata stirred.

Ukai's heart leaped out of his chest. Jitters shook him, and worried that Hinata would be disappointed to see him. There were ants crawling on his skin.

He glanced at Hinata's mom, who made no attempt at coming near. She smiled.

Ukai looked back in time to see Hinata's eyes flutter open. Hinata looked around, conscious in his movements.

Hinata's eyes settled on Ukai. He rolled to face the man, blinking the blurriness away.

Hinata's eyes met Ukai's own. Ukai didn't hide the relief in his face, along with his affection.

"Dad," he whispered, subdued, but his face lit up. He reached out, and Ukai caught his hand.

"I'm here, Shouyou," Ukai whispered.

Shouyou's eyes widened, then he did a smile only he could do, a smile that covered your heart in a soft, warm blanket. It made you feel like everything would be alright.

Ukai smiled too. He put every ounce of affection he had in that smile, and it showed. He felt like he could smile like that all day.

"Hey, Shouyou," he whispered.

Shouyou saw Ukai's eyes. They showed his heart. Shouyou's smile hurt his cheeks, but he couldn't make any other face.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ukai relaxed at the sound of Shouyou's voice. He had no hesitation now.

"You can call me Dad whenever you like."


End file.
